


I Like Muse, You Like Muse, Let's Be More Than Friends

by thoughtfullightcollection



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I wrote an engagement fic I guess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullightcollection/pseuds/thoughtfullightcollection





	I Like Muse, You Like Muse, Let's Be More Than Friends

They’re sitting in chairs on their balcony in the late afternoon light, the city warm and the sun on their shoulders as they have pre-show drinks-some fizzy pink cocktail Dan learned to make for Phil and a glass of wine for himself. Phil’s heart is pounding in his chest, the weight of the ring in his pocket occupying so much of his attention that Dan has to say his name twice from only a few inches away to get him to focus. He’s talking about the concert they’re going to see and the album and making all those pretentious Dan remarks about music and Phil just shakes his head, laughing, because he’s Dan and he’s ridiculous and he’s lovely and he knows exactly how Dan feels. Dan doesn’t even have to say it out loud, doesn’t have to say much out loud when it comes to them, but especially not about something so precious to them both. 

_Ten years_ , Phil thinks, eyes sliding from Dan’s warm brown eyes to his mouth as he speaks, words lost as fuzzy images of a boy in a gold and brown bedroom run through his mind.  _I like Muse and you like Muse, let’s be friends._ Oh, how grateful he is every day for this boy, this man, and his own sudden bout of bravery, and yes maybe foolishness, at the time that had him replying to that boy so long ago. 

Dan makes him brave. Or, he should say that Dan helps him to be braver. Dan has also helped him to see that he shouldn’t trivialize the progress he has made fighting his anxieties over the years. He watches the sun glint off the perfect curl on Dan’s forehead. He loves that curl, loves wrapping it around his finger when they’re watching television or in bed when Dan’s head is on his chest and they’re both panting, coming down from how high they can get on each other. Dan sets Phil’s heart racing even now, even after ten whole years of knowing him, and that’s only one of the ways that Phil knows he needs to be with Dan forever and he wants it on a piece of paper, too. 

He feels a surge of that bravery, and that love, now as he slips to his knees in front of Dan’s chair, at Dan’s feet. Dan’s still talking about the concert to come and Phil smiles as he splutters to a sudden stop when he sees Phil move. 

“Phil? What the hell are you doing?” There’s laughter in the words as Dan watches Phil struggling to pull the small box out of the pocket of his skinny jeans. The laughter dies in his throat when he sees what Phil holds out to him, his gazes locking onto Phil’s face. 

Phil’s all nerves now, and logically he knows he shouldn’t be, that Dan is his and he is Dan’s and that there’s no way Dan will say no. But this is so important, he doesn’t want to mess it up for Dan or for himself. 

“Daniel James Howell-”

“Oh, so you know my name now?”

“I had to look it up because I hate you.”

“Shut up, spork. Uh, no actually. Don’t shut up. Keep talking.” 

Dan’s eyes are glistening with tears. Or maybe it just looks that way because Phil’s are. He swipes his free hand, the one not still holding out a box with an engagement ring in it, under his eyes and laughs. 

“Daniel James Howell, marriage is just a piece of paper if it’s an unhappy one. I’m going to make you as happy as I can for the rest of my life. Will you wear this ring while I do it?”

No, Phil realizes as he watches tears spill over Dan’s thick lashes, it wasn’t just him tearing up. 

“Well-” Dan clears his throat, voice hoarse with emotion. “Well, I mean it is a pretty decent looking ring.”

And then Phil is nudging Dan back in the chair and climbing into his lap, all long legs and wet cheeks and laughter. He wraps his arms around Dan’s neck and kisses him long and deep, grateful for that boy and this man. 

He feels Dan’s chest shaking with laughter and he leans back to get a better look at him.

“What?”

“You couldn’t get the box out of your jeans. Oh, Phil.” He says this in his Phil-is-so-adorable tone and Phil just shrugs. 

“You like my skinny jeans.”

Dan’s hands slide around Phil’s waist and down to grip Phil’s ass.

“You bet I do. Now, when do I get to wear that ring?”

“Hm…we’ll need to set a date, won’t we?” he thinks for a second, and then meets Dan’s eyes, grinning. 

Dan groans, knowing exactly what Phil’s going to say before he says it. 

“No. No no no. It’s too cheesy Philip. I won’t do it. I won’t.” But he’s grinning and Phil knows he’s going to agree. Dan is the biggest sap under that edgy exterior. A marshmallow, really. 

“October 19th?” Phil asks.

“October 19th, you absolute fool.” Dan agrees. 


End file.
